


Helping Hand

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Ezor shows Pidge one of her favorite places to have some fun.For Kinktober Day 22 - "Glory Hole"





	Helping Hand

If there was anything Pidge had to be thankful for, it was that their surroundings weren’t nearly as gross as they could be. The cubicle was painted a soothing off-white, floor strewn with colorful pillows that were soft and plush under her knees; it easily could have been someone’s closet, minus the clothes. The only thing that belayed its true purpose was the hole in wall before her. 

“I can’t believe you used to do this for _fun_ ,” Pidge said.

“We all have weird hobbies,” Ezor said airily, wrapping her arms around Pidge from behind. “And I promise you, this is most definitely fun.”

Pidge sighed. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Ezor nudged Pidge forward a little. “Now go on, knock!”

Cautiously, Pidge raised her hand, and rapped twice on the wall in front of her. Half of her was almost expecting nothing to happen - and then her eyes went wide as her first partner pushed through the hole.

It was definitely an alien cock, no doubt about it. The color alone told her that, bright blue shading to red at the tip, though it didn’t look too dissimilar to a human cock otherwise. There was a fat slit at the head, gleaming with pale blue wetness.

“Don’t just stare at it,” Ezor murmured against her ear. Pidge shivered. She leaned forward and slowly, carefully took the tip into her mouth. She felt reassured when the cock only twitched in response, nothing nearly as alarming as some of the things she’d seen from alien sexual organs. It wasn’t thick enough to even strain her jaw, and in texture it was almost plastic-smooth. The taste wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Musty, warm, a little sour as she felt as a blurt of precome ooze onto her tongue.

“Not so bad, is it?” Pidge darted a look at Ezor out of the corner of her eye, and was met with a sunny grin. “I know you’re more accustomed to, hmm, other kinds of genitalia, but this isn’t too hard. Just keep your mouth open nice and wide.”

Ezor’s hand came to rest on the back of her head, tangling in Pidge’s short hair. Gently, she eased Pidge forward, until her mouth felt perilously full - then pulled her back all the way, leaving only the head was inside.

And Pidge let it happen. Ezor guided her the whole time, moving her head back and forth as she whispered little tips, things to do with her tongue and when to take a deep breath. Even though Ezor hadn’t even touched her, Pidge felt her body begin to heat up. She felt so - not _out of control_ , but like she was in someone else’s - in Ezor’s control. Every push went a little father as Ezor worked her up to taking the cock deeper and deeper, her lips almost touching the wall. The pushes sped up until Pidge had to brace her hands against the wall.

“Almost done,” Ezor said. Her hand tightened, shoving Pidge forward hard. Inch after inch pressed into her, until her lips really were against the wall, until the tip finally squeezed into the tight clutch of Pidge’s throat and cut off her air. Panic and elation fluttered in her chest.

She felt it when her anonymous partner started to come; their cock pulsed once, twice, and Pidge distantly noticed a groan coming from the other side of the wall. She couldn’t even taste the come as the cock throbbed in her mouth; it was deep enough that each jet of come spilled directly down her throat, a thick, hot slide.

“That’s it,” Ezor cooed. “I want you to drain it. Swallow it all down, every last drop…and I think that should be about…it!”

She pulled Pidge’s head back, and Pidge gasped for air as soon as the cock slid out of her mouth, a single strand of come still connecting it to her lips. She swayed a little, panting and licking her slightly-swollen lips before Ezor tugged her back into her lap. The person on the other side moved away, leaving the hole empty. “How did that feel, huh? Not too bad?”

Pidge took another few seconds to make sure she had her breath back. “G-good.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Ezor pressed a kiss to Pidge’s temple. Then she took Pidge by the chin and tilted her head back towards the wall. Pidge’s eyes widened again as she saw another cock pushing through the hole - this one a _lot_ bigger than the last. “Now - think you’re ready for the next customer?”


End file.
